Ronin
Not all in the Empire belong to Clans. The Brotherhood of Shinsei maintains monestaries and shrines across Rokugan. And in every inn and sake house, the wave-men gather -- samurai without Clans, trapped outside of the normal social order. Ronin NPCs Akuma, ronin duelist There are few ronin in the Empire who have gained much acknowledgment by the Clans, but this scar-faced man is one of them -- he competed in the Emerald Tournament, and his skills were enough to make it to the final day of the great tournament before he was eliminated. Those who have met Akuma report that despite his terrifying facial scar and sardonic sense of humor, he is actually a modest man, and somewhat regrets stepping into the public eye. Kagekaze, ronin assassin One of the five deadliest warriors in Rokugan Many rumors attach to this man, reputed to be both a supremely skilled swordsman and a ruthless assassin willing to take on any commission... for the right price. The few who have met him and survived say he actually claims to be a man of honor, though his code is not one which any right-minded samurai would recognize. Maeda Kenshu Maeda Kenshu is a wave-man and minor military genius. He was born into the Maeda family but felt he had a higher calling than merely serving as a caravan guard and local protector. After two years wandering the Empire, he discovered a scroll containing some of the lost writings of the legendary ronin general Sun Tao. After reading them, Kenshu became convinced that a great era of war was fast approaching, an era when wave-men could stand up and change the Empire’s fate, much as in the Clan War. He set out to create his own military force, “Kenshu’s Legion,” to seek glory and victory in the coming time of violence. Maeda Oroko A young woman in her late teens, with an impish smile and sparkling eyes. Her skin is tanned and roughened by outdoor life, and her hair is cropped short and tied back in a short pigtail. Oroko is a descendent of Takuhito, one of the original founders of the Maeda ronin family. Ronin PCs Chiru Rank 1 Militant Shugenja, Status 1.0, Glory 2.4 In recent months, stories have begun to circulate through the Empire of a loud, brash, courageous warrior-priest named Chiru - stories that, if traced back to their roots, all appear to have started with Chiru himself. Chiru is a strong believer in the power of words to shape the world, and in his case, that power is directed toward his own aggrandizement. Those who know him, though, can speak to the basic validity of the stories; his tales of courage and prowess in battle truly reflect the valor and honor in his soul. Recent events give credence to that idea. Chiru's prowess at hand-to-hand combat is now visible for all to see via his position as a sensei at the Thunder Mountain Dojo. Though Chiru still travels widely to increase his fame, he has begun to see the lands of the Dragon as a kind of home, and the path of his wandering seems to keep returning to the foot of the Mirumoto mountains... Kuma the Masked Ronin For over a year Daidoji Tokiru travelled the Empire in the guise of Kuma the Masked Ronin while on Musha Shugyo. Known for the steel bear mask he wore and the dai-tsuchi with a head in the shape of a bear's paw. Kuma was known as a man who was a tenacious warrior as well as an accomplished player of the flute. Kuma has returned to the Crane clan and is now called Daidoji Tokiru once more. Ryu: The White Ronin Recently, a mysterious ronin has appeared in the Empire. Where he has come from or who he is remains unknown. He wears a white sleeveless gi, hood, mask and hakama, white greaves and gauntlets and a plain matte-black saya and katana. Known only as Ryu by some, this ronin's motives have yet to be revealed. **A year after the Emperor's Twin sons were murdered, the White Ronin has been seen in various lands of the Empire, helping peasants and righting wrongs. Others claim to have seen him killing bandits. Contrastly, there are more sinister rumors about Ryu; tales of the White Ronin being seen at sites of murder or espionage. Whatever the truth is, the White Ronin's true identity has yet to be revealed, as is his mission. Deceased Ronin PCs Tomayuki Died for the Toturi Dynasty 2CP or 3XP Ancestor Can be taken by Sparrow PCs Monks Mizuko, Master of the Ten Thousand Temples The current head of the Brotherhood of Shinsei is a woman in her sixties, deeply pious and known throughout the land for her dedication to peace and enlightenment. It is said that in her youth she was a Battle Maiden, but abandoned the ways of the samurai after serving a tour of duty on the Kaiu Wall. Kamato, Go Grandmaster He is a tall, shaven-headed, ageless man dressed in the simple robes of a monk from the Brotherhood of Shinsei. His usual expression is a serene smile, and he frequently rubs a string of prayer beads between his fingers ----